Es war einmal
by Nerventod
Summary: Ein Märchen mal anders. Hauptdarsteller: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Slash


-Sing-

Weil heute mein Geburtstag ist,

da habe ich gedacht,

ich stell euch mal nen Oneshot ein,

weil mir das Freude macht.

oooooooooo

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

Diese Geschichte ist für alle, die Märchen in ihrer Kindheit genauso geliebt haben, wie ich und es vielleicht noch heute tun.

Ich möchte mich im Voraus bei den Gebrüdern Grimm entschuldigen. Bitte seid mir nicht böse und sucht mich nicht heim. Mein Vermieter verbietet wütende Geister in meiner Wohnung…

oooooooooo

**Es war einmal…**

Es war einmal in einem weit entfernten Land Namens England. Da lebte in einer kleinen Stadt ein Junge. Sein Name war Harry Potter. Harry war sechzehn, durchschnittlich groß und hatte kurze struppelige schwarze Haare, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden. Harry war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Nein. Er war ein Zauberer und besuchte Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Es war gerade Sommer und Harry war von seiner Schule, auf die er das ganze Jahr über ging, zu seinen schrecklichen Verwandten zurückgekehrt. Dort lebte er seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr, da seine Eltern von dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten getötet wurden. Dieser hatte auch versucht Harry zu töten, es aber nicht geschafft und war verschwunden. Deshalb wurde Harry in der Welt der Zauberer als Held gefeiert. Seitdem er seit seinem elften Lebensjahr nach Hogwarts ging, war er immer wieder auf Voldemort, so hieß dieser gefährliche Zauberer, getroffen und hatte es schließlich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres geschafft diesen zu besiegen. Nun freute er sich auf sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts.

Aber erst einmal hieß es hier die Ferien bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten zu überstehen. Diese mochten Harry nicht besonders. Um ehrlich zu sein hassten und verabscheuten sie ihn. Harry musste, seit dem er in die Ferien hier her zurückgekehrt war, sämtliche anfallenden Hausarbeiten erledigen. Und da er noch nicht außerhalb seine Schule zaubern durfte, musste er dies alles selbst erledigen. Er kochte, putzte, wusch, bügelte, und, und, und. Harry wollte nicht hier sein, doch hatte der Direktor seiner Schule darauf bestanden, da noch viele Anhänger Voldemorts auf freien Fuß waren und er bei seinen Verwandten geschützt sei. Na schönen Dank auch.

Es war gerade sechs Uhr morgens, als auch schon Harrys Wecker klingelte. Sein Onkel musste um acht zur Arbeit und Harry war dazu verdonnert worden, ihm jeden Morgen das Frühstück pünktlich um sieben zu servieren. Müde rappelte er sich aus dem Bett und schlich in Richtung des kleinen Badezimmers, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs. Nachdem er eine kurze Dusche genommen, sich die Zähne geputzt und sich in seine viel zu großen Klamotten geschmissen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche und bereitete dort ein reichhaltiges Mahl vor.

Pünktlich um sieben, erschien auch schon sein Onkel in der Küche. Ohne Morgengruß setzte er sich an den Tisch. „Zeitung", bellte er und Harry verschwand aus der Küche, um nur kurze Zeit später mit dieser wieder aufzutauchen. Vernon frühstückte gerade genüsslich, als er ein lautes Knurren Harrys Magen vernahm, der bei dem Anblick dieses wundervollen Frühstücks Hunger bekommen hatte. Großzügig, wie er nun einmal war, gestattete er den Jungen, sich selbst eine trockene Scheibe Brot und etwas Wasser zu nehmen. Harry, der es nicht anders gewöhnt war, nahm sich Brot und Wasser, setzte sich auf einen kleinen Schemel in der hintersten Ecke der Küche und aß.

Kurz bevor Onkel Vernon sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Arbeit machte, betraten auch Harrys Tante Petunia und sein fetter Cousin Dudley die Küche um zu frühstücken. „Was sitzt Du hier noch rum?", blaffte Vernon ihn an. „Mach Dich an die Arbeit. Der Garten muss auf Vordermann gebracht werden." Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Der Garten war gelinde gesagt in einem beinahe verwahrlosten Zustand. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass die Dursleys ihn extra in den letzten beiden Monaten vernachlässigt hatten, damit sie Harry eine Aufgabe geben konnten, die ihn mindestens eine Woche beschäftigen würde. Wo sollte er denn bitte bei diesem Chaos anfangen? Harry seufzte und entschied sich zuerst einmal den Rasen zu mähen. Er ging zu dem Geräteschuppen in der Ecke des Gartens und holte sich dort den Rasenmäher heraus. Doch zu seinem größten Entsetzen funktionierte dieser nicht, nachdem er ihn an den Strom angeschlossen hatte. Na wunderbar. Harry hatte den leichten Verdacht, dass seine Verwandten diesen extra unbrauchbar gemacht hatten, damit er es nicht zu einfach hatte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der kleine Handsichel, die sein Onkel hier hatte zu bewaffnen und sich auf allen vieren daran zu machen, das Gras abzusensen. Das diese neu wirkte, bestärkte seinen Verdacht nur, dass der Rasenmäher absichtlich funktionsunfähig gemacht wurde.

Harry hatte gerade mal ein Drittel des Rasens gekürzt, als seine Tante ihn hereinrief, damit er das Mittagessen machen konnte. Harry, innerlich froh über die Abwechslung, da sein Rücken bereits schmerzte, begab sich ins Haus und machte sich daran, das Essen zuzubereiten. Nachdem seine Tante und sein Cousin es sich hatten schmecken lassen, war sogar noch etwas für ihn übrig geblieben, so dass er auch seinen Hunger stillen konnte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit, weiterhin über den Rasen zu kriechen und diesen mit der Sense zu bearbeiten. Am Ende hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft und fiel, nachdem er auch noch das Abendessen hergerichtet hatte und dann seine übliche Scheibe Brot gegessen hatte, müde ins Bett. Seit er vor einer Woche aus der Schule zurückgekommen war, verbrachte er seine Tage mit Arbeit und er wünschte sich, dass die nächsten Wochen schnell vergingen, damit er hier wieder verschwinden konnte.

oooooooooo

Zur selben Zeit in einem anderen Teil des Landes ging Draco Lucius Malfoy durch die Gänge des Anwesens seiner Eltern. Es war ein großes Haus, wobei man es wohl kaum Haus nennen konnte. Es war vielmehr ein Schloss. Draco war ein sehr gut aussehender, hochgewachsener, sportlicher, blonder, junger Mann. In drei Tagen würde er seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag feiern und endlich volljährig sein. Gerade befand er sich auf dem Weg zu dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, der ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, um etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu klären.

Draco befürchtet eine ungefähre Ahnung zu haben, um was sich dieses Gespräch drehen würde und er hatte ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt keine Lust dazu, darüber zu diskutieren. Sein Vater hatte schon gewisse Andeutungen gemacht und die gefielen ihm überhaupt nicht.

Überhaupt waren seine Ferien bisher alles andere als gewöhnlich verlaufen. Nachdem Voldemort endlich besiegt worden war und sich herausgestellt hatte, dass seine Eltern keineswegs dessen Anhänger waren, sondern für die weiße Seite gearbeitet hatten, hatten seine Eltern ihre kalten Masken, die sie die ganze Zeit getragen hatten abgelegt und waren zu wahren Monstereltern geworden. Die beiden hatten sich offensichtlich vorgenommen, die ganzen Jahre, in denen sie auch ihm gegenüber kalt sein mussten, in diesen Ferien wieder gut zu machen. Draco hatte deshalb in dieser ersten Ferienwoche eine Menge über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Nicht nur, dass er bereits am ersten Abend von seinen Eltern zu einem Picknick am See entführt worden war, was sich für einen Malfoy einfach nicht gehörte, nein. Dort an dem großen Baum unter dem sie saßen war auch noch an einem dicken Ast eine Schaukel angebracht gewesen und Lucius hatte nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis Draco sich auf dieser niedergelassen hatte und, von seinem Vater angeschubst, schaukelte. Narzissa hatte diese Folter zudem noch auf mehreren Fotos verewigt und Draco hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen, diese zu verbrennen, sollte er sie irgendwann einmal in die Finger bekommen.

Aber das war nur der Anfang gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten mit ihm Reitausflüge, und so ziemlich alles, was ihnen eingefallen war gemacht, von dem sie der Meinung waren, dass ihr Sohn das mit seinen Eltern erleben sollte. Absoluter Höhepunkt aber war dann der Besuch eines Muggelvergnügungsparks, auf dem sie alle, aber auch wirklich alle Attraktionen, die dieser zu bieten hatte, besuchten. Draco musste insgeheim zugeben, dass es ihm sogar gefallen hatte, in den verschiedensten Achterbahnen zu fahren, wohl auch deshalb, weil seine Mutter dabei immer so mörderisch geschrieen hatte.

Gestern schließlich hatte er zum Abendessen mit seinen Eltern geredet und ihnen erklärt, dass er es zwar sehr zu schätzen wisse, was sie für ihn tun wollten, er aber verstehen würde, warum sie solche Sachen nicht machen konnten, als er noch klein war. Schließlich hatten sie ja damals befürchten müssen, dass Voldemort wieder auftauchen würde. Er erklärte ihnen, dass er es mochte, wenn sie zusammen etwas unternahmen, sie es aber nicht übertreiben sollten. Seine Eltern hatten schließlich zugestimmt und Draco hatte heute den ersten richtigen Ferientag genießen können, an dem er einfach nur ausgespannt hatte.

Gedankenverloren kam er vor dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters an und klopfte. Auf das „Herein" seines Vaters, öffnete er die Tür und war überrascht, als er nicht nur seinen Vater, sondern auch seine Mutter vor sich sah. Diese lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen und deutete ihm, in dem Sesseln vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Draco schaute beide fragend an. „Nun, was wolltet ihr mit mir besprechen?"

„Mein lieber Sohn", begann sein Vater auch schon, „da Du in drei Tagen volljährig wirst, haben wir, also Deine Mutter und ich, etwas wichtiges mit Dir zu besprechen. Im Hause Malfoy ist es Tradition, am Tage seiner Volljährigkeit, gleichzeitig seine Verlobung bekannt zu geben. Das war schon immer so. Ich habe das so mit Deiner Mutter gemacht, Dein Großvater mit Großmutter und auch all die Malfoys zuvor haben dies getan. Ich möchte daher wissen, wer Deine Auserwählte ist."

Draco, der befürchtet hatte, dass es um dieses Thema gehen würde, antwortete ruhig: „Es gibt keine."

Seine Eltern sahen ihn überrascht an. Gut ihr Sohn hatte bisher noch kein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht, aber sie dachten, dass er es bisher nur vermeiden wollte diesem seine Todesser-Eltern vorzustellen und sie so vielleicht zu verschrecken. Aber, dass es da gar kein Mädchen geben sollte, konnten sie nicht glauben. Immerhin sah ihr Sohn unverschämt gut aus und war eine gute Partie.

Narzissa, die den Schock als erstes überwunden hatte, kam nun mit einer Miene auf ihn zu die so aussah, als hätte er ihr gerade erzählt, dass er in den nächsten Minuten tot umfallen würde. „Mein armes kleines Baby.", sagte sie. „Was ist denn los? Hat Dir jemand das Herz gebrochen? Sag Mutti, wer es war. Ich rede mit ihr. Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin."

„Mutter!", rief Draco entsetzt. „Würdest Du bitte damit aufhören. Mir hat niemand das Herz gebrochen."

„Ach, nun komm schon Schatz. Du kannst es uns doch sagen!", fuhr seine Mutter, seinen Ausbruch nicht beachtend, fort.

„Es gibt nichts zu sagen.", erwiderte Draco genervt. „Da ist niemand, mit dem ich mich verloben könnte und da war auch niemand. Punkt, Aus, Ende."

„Aber das geht doch nicht.", sagte sein Vater. „Mit wem willst Du Dich denn dann in drei Tagen verloben?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich zu verloben. Und da ich eh niemanden habe…", begann Draco, wurde aber von seinem Vater unterbrochen.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy", donnerte er, „es kommt nicht in Frage, dass Du eine so lange aufrecht erhaltene Tradition einfach brichst. Du wirst Dich zu Deinem Geburtstag verloben, basta."

Kurz trat Schweigen ein, ehe Narzissa sich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Aber mit wem soll er sich denn verloben, wenn er doch mit niemandem zusammen ist, Lucius?"

Na jetzt war Draco mal auf die Antwort seines Vaters gespannt. Dieser überlegte kurz ehe sich seine Miene aufhellte. „Ich weiß.", sagte er. „Wie geben ein großes Fest. Einen Maskenball. Ja, das ist gut. Da laden wir einfach alle Mädchen in Dracos Alter ein und er kann sich eine aussuchen. Da sind bestimmt eine Menge sehr gut aussehender Mädchen dabei. Ja. So machen wir das."

Draco war geschockt. Was wollte sein Vater? Der hatte doch wohl nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun. „Vergiss es, Vater.", erwiderte er aufgebracht. „Erstens gehen alle Mädchen in diesem Land auf meine Schule. Ich kenne sie. Und glaube mir, Du könntest mir eine von denen auf den Bauch binden und es würde nichts passieren. Und Zweitens…"

Doch Draco sprach nicht weiter. Lucius schwankte zwischen Zorn und Neugier, als er fragte: „Was ist Zweitens?"

„Na ja", druckste Draco herum. „Ich… äh… ich stehe eher auf den jungenhaften Typ. Um ehrlich zu sein, stehe ich auf Jungs. Mum, dad, ich bin schwul."

Lucius und Narzissa fielen die Kinnladen zu Boden. Was war los? Ihr Sohn war schwul?

„Draco, bist Du Dir da sicher?", fragte seine Mutter.

„Hundertprozentig.", antwortete dieser. „Also, ohne jetzt allzu sehr ins Detail gehen zu wollen, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich bereits mir beiden Geschlechtern meine Erfahrungen gesammelt habe und nachdem zu urteilen, bin ich voll und ganz schwul. Also könnt ihr das mit der Verlobung vergessen."

„Das könnte Dir so passen.", sagte nun Lucius. „Nur weil Du schwul bist, wirst Du Dich nicht vor der Verantwortung drücken, die Dir als Malfoy in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Der Plan bleibt derselbe. Wir veranstalten den Ball und Du suchst Dir jemanden, mit dem Du Dich verloben wirst. Wir laden einfach alle Jungen in Deinem Alter ein, die an einer Verbindung mit Dir interessiert wären. In zwei Tagen findet der Ball statt und während wir in Deinen Geburtstag hineinfeiern, hast Du genug Zeit, Dir jemanden zu suchen."

„Aber…", begann Draco.

„Die Diskussion ist beendet. So wird es gemacht, und nicht anders."

Draco nickte ergeben. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, weiter mit seinem Vater zu diskutieren. Hier ging es immerhin um die Malfoy-Ehre.

ooooooooooo

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen um halb acht. Heute war Samstag und die Dursleys erwarteten ihr Frühstück nicht vor neun. Er hatte also noch eine halbe Stunde, ehe er aufstehen müsste. Sein Rücken tat von der gestrigen Arbeit höllisch weh. Gerade hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, um noch einmal kurz einzudösen, als es an seinem Fenster klopfte. Harry rappelte sich aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster, um die Eule mit dem morgendlichen Tagespropheten einzulassen. Sie setzte sich ruhig auf seinen klapprigen Schreibtisch und streckte ihr Bein aus. Harry nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und steckte ihr einen Knut zu, ehe sie wieder verschwand.

Na ja, wenn er jetzt eh schon wach war, könnte er sich auch hinsetzen und sich darüber informieren, was es in der Zaubererwelt denn neues gab. Offensichtlich gab es auch in der Zaubererwelt ein so genanntes Sommerloch, zumindest seit Voldemort tot war, denn nichts was in der Zeitung stand konnte wirklich sein Interesse erwecken. Er blätterte durch die Zeitung, bis er plötzlich stockte. Auf der ersten Seite des Gesellschaftsteils blickte ihm niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy entgegen, dessen Foto beinahe die ganze Seite einnahm.

Harry begann interessiert den Artikel zu lesen.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy (16), wohl begehrtester Junggeselle unseres Landes, wird übermorgen seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag feiern. Da es in der Familie Malfoy, genauso wie in anderen sehr alten Häusern Englands, Tradition ist, zu diesem Anlass seine Verlobung bekannt zu geben, und der junge Malfoy noch niemanden hat, mit dem er sich verloben könnte, laden seine Eltern hiermit sämtliche jungen Männer im Alter von 16 bis 18, die Interesse an einer Partnerschaft mit dem Malfoy-Spross haben, zu einem Maskenball ein, der am morgigen Abend stattfindet. Auf diesem Ball soll sich der Erbe des riesigen Malfoy-Vermögens einen Partner wählen, mit dem er sich am darauf folgenden Tag verloben wird._

_Liebe Damen. Auch wenn uns ein sagenhafter Fang durch die Lappen geht, da der junge Malfoy seinem eigenen Geschlecht zugetan ist, möchten die Malfoys trotzdem auch sie einladen zu dem Fest zu kommen und gemeinsam in den Geburtstag von Draco Lucius Malfoy hinein zu feiern. Wir werden natürlich von diesem Ereignis berichten._

_Ihre Reporterin, Rita Kimkorn_

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Malfoy war schwul? Und er wollte sich auf diesem Fest einen Heiratskandidaten aussuchen? Da musste er hin. Harry wusste bereits seit einem Jahr, dass er selbst auch auf Männer stand. Nach der Katastrophe mit Cho, deren Kuss einfach nur feucht war, hatte er, als seine Freunde eines Abends zusammen mit ihm Flaschendrehen gespielt hatten, festgestellt, dass ihm die Küsse, die er an diesem Abend von den Jungen bekommen hatte, weitaus besser gefielen, als die der Mädchen. Und der blonde Slytherin war außerdem noch heiß. Harry hatte gerade am Ende des letzten Schuljahres immer aufpassen müssen, dass er nicht anfing zu sabbern, wenn er Malfoy sah.

Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe vergessen hätte, das Frühstück für seine Verwandten fertig zu machen. Es war jetzt schon halb neun. Er beeilte sich ins Bad zu kommen. Nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche spurtete er in die Küche und begann eifrig damit, das Frühstück fertig zu machen. Dann setzte er sich mit seiner Scheibe trockenen Brotes auf seinen Schemel in der Ecke und wartete auf die Dursleys, die auch schon kurz darauf erschienen. Keiner von ihnen beachtete Harry.

Nachdem sie gegessen und Harry den Befehl erhalten hatte, sich weiter um den Garten zu kümmern, kratzte Harry alles, was er von seinem Gryffindor-Mut besaß zusammen und ging zu seinem Onkel.

„Onkel Vernon?", fragte er. „Kann ich Dich kurz etwas fragen?"

„Was?", knurrte Angesprochener.

„Weißt Du, morgen Abend ist ein Fest und ich würde da gerne hingehen.", sagte Harry leise.

„So so, Du möchtest also auf ein Fest Deiner abnormalen Freunde!", stellte Vernon mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen fest. „Warum sollte ich Dir erlauben da hin zu gehen?"

„Nun ja, wenn Du mich gehen lassen würdest, dann wäre ich einen ganzen Abend aus dem Haus.", erwiderte Harry.

Gut. Das war ein Argument. Vernon war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch Harry für einen Abend aus dem Haus zu bekommen und der Abscheu, etwas zu erlauben, worauf dieser sich freute.

Harry, der dies bemerkte, fügte noch hastig hinzu: „Meine Arbeit wird nicht darunter leiden."

„Gut, Du kannst gehen.", sagte Vernon nach kurzem Überlegen. Harrys Herz machte einen riesigen Hüpfer. „Aber nur, wenn der Garten vorher fertig ist."

Was? Wie sollte er das denn ohne Zauberei schaffen. Das würde doch niemals was, wenn alle elektrischen Gartengeräte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht funktionierten. „Das schaffe ich doch nie.", sagte Harry deshalb.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem. Entweder der Garten ist fertig, oder Du darfst nicht gehen."

Harry, der wusste, dass jede Diskussion hier überflüssig war, nickte nur und schlürfte dann nach draußen. Das konnte er nicht schaffen. Er würde nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden. Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben. Wenn er das hier nicht schaffen würde, könnte er Malfoy vergessen und der würde sich jemanden anderes suchen. Er musste irgendwie mit seiner Arbeit fertig werden.

Harry ging schnellen Schrittes zum Schuppen und angelte sich die elektrische Heckenschere. Aber, wie sollte es auch anders sein, funktionierte diese durch Zufall auch nicht. Also nahm er frustriert, die alte rostige Heckenschere und begann die Hecke von Hand zu stutzen.

Harry hatte an diesem Tag bis spät in die Nacht hinein gearbeitet und war ganz zufrieden mit sich. Wenn er morgen ganz früh aufstehen würde, könnte er es tatsächlich schaffen, mit der Arbeit fertig zu werden. Gesagt, getan, sobald es hell wurde begab sich Harry wieder in den Garten und hatte es am Abend tatsächlich geschafft. Der Garten sah aus, wie geleckt. Die Rasen war kurz, die Hecke gestutzt, sämtliche Beete von Unkraut befreit, die Rosen geschnitten und auch den Zaun gestrichen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar nichts zum anziehen hatte. In seiner Schuluniform konnte er wohl kaum gehen und sonst besaß er ja auch nur die alten Sachen von Dudley. Scheiße. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte noch etwas Muggelgeld. Das müsste eben reichen, um sich ein paar neue Kleider zuzulegen. Er rannte so schnell es ging ins Haus und wollte gerade sein Geld holen, als er von Onkel Vernon aufgehalten wurde.

„Wieso bist Du nicht bei Deiner Arbeit?", fragte dieser scharf.

„Ich bin fertig und möchte jetzt noch schnell etwas zum anziehen für heute Abend kaufen.", erklärte Harry und wollte auch schon weiter, als er von seinem Onkel aufgehalten wurde.

„Du bist noch nicht fertig.", sagte Onkel Vernon. „Es muss noch ein bisschen was gesät werden."

Harry ließ resigniert seinen Kopf sinken und folgte dann Onkel Vernon nach draußen. Dieser stapfte voran in Richtung des Schuppens. Er holte aus diesem eine kleine Schale und reichte sie Harry. „Das sind Radieschen-, Kohlrabi- und Karottensamen. Die müssen noch in die Erden. Leider war Dudley neugierig und hat die Tüten geöffnet, so dass wir sie alle in die Schale gefüllt haben. Du musst sie sortieren und dann sähen. Dann kannst Du von mir aus gehen." Damit ging er wider ins Haus.

Das war's dann wohl. Das würde er doch nie im Leben in zwei Tagen schaffen, geschweige denn, in drei Stunden. Dann würde nämlich der Ball steigen. Traurig begann Harry mit der Arbeit. Jetzt würde er es nie schaffen, mit Malfoy zusammen zu kommen.

oooooooooo

Vier Stunden später und mit gewaltigem Frust, sortierte Harry noch immer die Samen. Er war so enttäuscht. Er hatte doch alles gemacht, was sein Onkel verlangt hatte und trotzdem hatte es dieser verhindert, dass er zu Malfoy kam.

Plötzlich schreckte er auf, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Hinter einem Gebüsch in seiner Nähe fluchte jemand leise. Offensichtlich hatte dieser jemand eine Wurzel übersehen und war darüber gestolpert. „Hallo? Wer ist da?", fragte Harry.

„Potter", dröhnte eine dunkle Stimme. „Hören Sie auf so dämlich zu fragen und kommen Sie her. Sie müssen mir helfen."

Na auf so eine liebenswürdige Aufforderung seines Zaubertränkelehrers, den Harry an seiner Stimme erkannt hatte, musste er einfach reagieren. Harry erhob sich und ging auf das Gebüsch zu. Als er um es herum getreten war, musste er sich ein lachen verkneifen. Vor ihm lag Snape, heillos in seinem Umhang verfangen. Ein paar seiner Haare hatten sich in den Ästen verhangen und so konnte sich der gefürchtetste Lehrer Hogwarts' nicht bewegen.

Snape, dem nicht entgangen war, das Harry kurz davor stand lachend zusammenzubrechen, blickte ihn scharf an. „Wagen Sie es nicht zu lachen Potter und helfen Sie mir, sofort!", knurrte er.

Nachdem Harry Snape mühsam befreit und ihm aufgeholfen hatte, fragte er: „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Dumbledore schickt mich, um nach Ihnen zu sehen. Er sagte, Sie könnten eventuell meine Hilfe gebrauchen.", antwortete Snape, wobei seine Stimme so genervt klang, dass Harry wusste, dass Snape sich nicht gerade um diesen Auftrag gerissen hatte. Woher nur wusste Dumbledore schon wieder, dass er tatsächlich Hilfe gebrauchen konnte? Aber jetzt konnte er auf diese Hilfe auch verzichten. Die hätte er vor drei Stunden gebraucht.

„Sie können wieder gehen.", sagte Harry deshalb traurig. „Es ist jetzt eh schon zu spät." Dann ging er zurück zu der Schale, in der noch immer ein Großteil der Samen zum sortieren lagen und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Snape verblüfft.

„Ich sortiere.", kam die einfache Antwort von Harry.

„Das sehe ich. Ich will wissen, warum Sie das tun."

„Mein Onkel will es so."

„Das ist eine dämliche Arbeit."

„Was Sie nicht sagen."

„Werden Sie nicht frech, Potter."

„…"

„Nun? Nichts mehr zu sagen?"

„Ich darf ja nicht frech werden."

„Merlin, das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen. Gehen Sie aus dem Weg!"

Harry stand auf und trat beiseite. Mit einem Schlenker Snapes Zauberstabes, lagen die drei Sorten fein säuberlich sortiert vor Harry. „Und nun?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.

„Dort hin.", sagte Harry und deutete auf das Beet.

Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Unter die Erde.", war das nächste was Harry sagte.

Ein weiterer Schlenker.

„Aber nicht im Haufen, sondern schön verteilt."

Genervtes Augenrollen von Snape, dem gleich darauf noch ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes folgte.

„Und nun noch gießen.", sagte Harry, nicht ohne eine Spur der Belustigung.

Nachdem auch dies getan war, setzte sich Harry wieder in das Gras und schaute zu Boden. „Danke", sagte er.

Snape wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen als ihm der traurige Blick von Harry auffiel. Und so sehr sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, hatte er doch plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er ihm helfen wollte, was auch immer los war. Verdammt, wo kam nur dieses Gefühl her. Albus musste ihm etwas in den Kaffee getan haben. Wenn er den zwischen die Finger bekommen würde, könnte er sich eine Pfeife anbrennen.

„Was ist denn noch, Potter?", fragte er ruhig, nachdem er sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte.

„Nichts", log Harry.

„Kommen Sie schon. Sagen Sie einfach was los ist.", bohrte Snape weiter.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zu dem Ball bei Malfoy.", antwortete Harry leise.

„Und was hält Sie davon ab, das zu tun?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Es hat doch schon angefangen."

„Das ist doch kein Grund. Da haben Sie wenigstens einen großen Auftritt. Das müsste Ihnen doch gefallen.", spöttelte Snape.

„Den hätte ich in diesen Klamotten sicher.", erwiderte Harry traurig.

„Na dann ziehen Sie halt was anderes an."

„Ich habe aber nichts anderes. Nur meine Schuluniform und die Sachen von meinem Cousin Dudley und die wären erstens nicht angemessen und zweitens sind sie fünf Nummern zu groß."

Snape schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Hatte Dumbledore ihn deshalb hier her geschickt? Wer war er denn? Die gute Fee?

Er seufzte. „Aufstehen, Potter!", befahl er.

Harry war zwar etwas überrascht, tat es aber. Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte Harrys Sachen. Er trug nun einen edlen Anzug und einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang, der perfekt zu seinen Augen passte. Dazu trug er eine weiß-goldene Maske, die seine gesamte obere Gesichtshälfte und somit auch seine Narbe verbarg, die ihm einst Voldemort verpasst hatte und ihn so für jeden erkennbar machte. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker waren Harrys Haare fein säuberlich zurückgegelt. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick erwiderte Snape nur: „Mit Ihren explodierten Haaren bräuchten Sie keine Maske zu tragen. Malfoy würde Sie sofort erkennen." Gut das war ein Argument, entschied Harry.

„Jetzt weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, wie ich dort hin kommen soll.", stellte Harry fest. Genervt zog Snape ein sauberes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte ein paar Worte. „Das ist ein Portschlüssel. Er wird Sie dorthin und wieder zurückbringen. Er wird sich punkt Mitternacht aktivieren. Und Potter, wenn Sie je einem Menschen hiervon erzählen, dann Gnade Ihnen Dumbledore, denn ich werde es nicht tun."

„Danke Professor. Ich werde es keinem erzählen.", erwiderte Harry, kurz bevor sich der Portschlüssel aktivierte und er verschwand.

oooooooooo

Draco war genervt. Das hier war also die männliche Auswahl, die sich vorstellen könnte sich mit ihm zu verloben. Na da würde er doch lieber auf ewig Single bleiben. Drüben in einer Ecke standen Grabbe und Goyle. Er hatte die beiden Schränke sofort erkannt. Von denen sollte er sich anfassen lassen? Niemals. Allein von der Vorstellung wurde ihm schlecht.

Als er vorhin, auf Befehl seines Vaters durch den Raum gegangen war, um sich ein wenig umzusehen, war er sogar auf Weasley getroffen, der ihm aber sofort versichert hatte, dass er nur hier war, weil Hermine unbedingt auf diesen Ball wollte und er kein in irgendeiner Weise geartetes Interesse an ihm hege. Draco, der das äußerst erleichtert zu Kenntnis genommen hatte, war einfach, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren weiter gegangen.

Nein, er hatte feststellen müssen, dass hier nicht ein junger Mann war, der ihm in irgendeiner Weise gefallen würde, geschweige denn, den er heiraten könnte. Er hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Sein Vater hatte ihm gedroht, selbst jemanden für ihn auszusuchen, wenn er nicht wählen würde. Die Verlobung musste morgen bekannt gegeben werden. So oder so.

Draco schaute sich um. Irgendwo musste do wenigstens ein vernünftiger Mann in diesem Raum sein. Hallo, wer war denn das? Er hatte gerade bemerkt, dass ein neuer Gast eingetroffen war. Der sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Der Fremde trug einen Anzug aus edelsten Material, einem Malfoy würdig. Dazu einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang und eine Maske, die sein Gesicht zur Hälfte verdeckte. Verdammt, warum musste sein Vater auch auf die bescheuerte Idee mit dem Maskenball kommen? Aber dieser Mann war interessant. Das, was Draco von seiner Figur erkennen konnte, war nicht schlecht. Er musste ihn näher kennen lernen.

Er schritt auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Hi, ich bin Draco Malfoy."

„Ähm… Hallo." erwiderte der andere und schaute ihn aus grünen Augen an. Hm, diese Augen kannte er doch irgendwo her, doch wo her? „Wie heißt Du?", fragte Draco weiter.

„Das möchte ich Dir im Moment noch nicht sagen.", erwiderte der andere.

Nanu, warum wollte er ihm seinen Namen nicht sagen? Bestimmt kannte er ihn aus der Schule. Aber wer, in Merlins Namen, war das? Draco war sich sicher, dass er noch dahinter kommen würde.

„Ich kenne Dich also?", fragte er deshalb.

„Ja."

„Aber ich mag Dich nicht sonderlich."

„Das könnte man so sagen."

„Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Du siehst recht nett aus."

„Danke, du auch.", erwiderte der andere und errötete leicht.

„Magst Du etwas trinken?"

Der andere nickte leicht.

Sie gingen beide zu dem langen Tisch, der an der einen Seite des großen Saals aufgestellt war und Draco reichte dem Fremden eine Flasche Butterbier, der sie dankend entgegennahm. Eine Weile standen sie dort und unterhielten sich. Sein Gegenüber gefiel Draco immer mehr. Er war intelligent, liebte Quidditch und sah wirklich gut aus. Draco war klar, dass er ihn wollte und keinen anderen.

„Wollen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang draußen machen?", fragte er. Er wollte eine Weile ungestört mit dem Fremden reden. Vielleicht könnte er ja erfahren, wer der andere war.

Dieser stimmte zu und so gingen beide hinaus.

Eine ganze Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her ehe Draco wieder das Wort erhob. „Du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen, wer Du bist?", fragte er.

„Warum willst Du das unbedingt wissen?", fragte sein Gegenüber.

„Nun ja. Du weißt doch, weshalb dieser Ball unter anderem gegeben wurde?", fragte Draco und als der andere nickte fuhr er fort. „Von allen, die hier sind, bist Du derjenige, mit dem ich mir mein weiteres Leben vorstellen kann. Ich glaube, ich mag Dich schon sehr, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer Du bist und wie Du ohne Deine Maske aussiehst."

Der andere schluckte merklich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Du das noch genauso siehst, wenn Du weißt, wer ich bin.", entgegnete er.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Bitte, nimm die Maske ab."

Der andere überlegte. „Zuerst möchte ich etwas probieren.", sagte er. Er trat nah an Draco heran und ehe Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er die sanften Lippen des anderen auf seinen. Es war als würde alles um ihn herum explodieren. Draco spürte tausend Schnatze in seinem Bauch herumfliegen und als der andere sanft mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe Dracos strich, öffnete dieser leicht seinen Mund und ließ den anderen ein.

Im selben Moment begann die Turmuhr zu schlagen.

EINS

Beide lösten sich schwer atmend von einander.

ZWEI

„Wow", entfuhr es Draco.

DREI

„Ja, wow.", entgegnete der andere.

VIER

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und versanken in denen des jeweils anderen.

FÜNF

„Also was auch immer bisher zwischen uns war, das gerade eben macht alles wett.", sagte Draco.

SECHS

„Vielleicht", erwiderte der andere.

SIEBEN

„Bitte, nimm Deine Maske ab.", flehte Draco.

ACHT

„Ich kann einfach nicht. Du wirst mich hassen.", sagte der Fremde.

NEUN

„Das wird nicht passieren.", antwortete Draco sicher.

ZEHN

„Darf ich?", fragte Draco. Ein Nicken des anderen folgte.

ELF

Langsam hob Draco seine Hände um nach der Maske des anderen zu greifen.

ZWÖLF

Gerade hatte er die Maske gelöst, als er hörte, wie der Fremde sagte: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Draco." Und dann war er verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Draco, der immer noch die fremde Maske in den Händen hielt.

Zutiefst betrübt ging er zurück in den Saal, wo er auch sofort von allen anderen mit einem lauten Jubel begrüßt wurde. Viele Menschen schüttelten ihm die Hände und gratulierten ihn, doch Draco bekam davon kaum etwas mit.

Schließlich wurde er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Junge.", hörte er seine Mutter sagen, ehe er ebenfalls von seinem Vater in eine Umarmung gezogen und auch dieser ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierte.

Lucius musterte seinen Sohn genau. Er konnte sehen, dass dieser tieftraurig war. „Was ist los?", fragte er deshalb.

„Er ist verschwunden.", erwiderte Draco.

„Wer? Der Junge, mit dem Du vorhin nach draußen gegangen bist?" Draco nickte.

„Wo ist er denn hin?", fragte nun seine Mutter.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was soll ich denn nun machen? Er ist derjenige, den ich will und dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, wer er ist.", sagte Draco traurig.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy.", sagte sein Vater scharf. „Wenn er derjenige ist, den Du willst, da frage ich mich, warum Du noch hier herum stehst, statt bereits auf der Suche nach ihm zu sein."

„Aber wie soll ich das denn machen?", fragte Draco.

„Du bist ein Malfoy. Lass Dir etwas einfallen."

Draco überlegte kurz, ehe ihm eine Idee kam. Ja, so musste es einfach gehen. „Ihr entschuldigt mich?", fragte er seine Eltern und rauschte, ohne auf die Antwort zu warten davon. Er rannte förmlich in sein Zimmer schnappte sich seinen Besen und ging dann zu seiner Eule. Er band die Maske des Fremden an deren Bein und fragte: „Kannst du das hier zu seinem Besitzer bringen?" Die Eule schuhute, spreizte ihre Flügel und flog durch das offene Fenster davon. Draco schwang sich auf seinen Besen und sauste ihr hinter her.

oooooooooo

Harry war gleich nachdem ihn der Portschlüssel wieder nach Hause gebracht hatte in sein Zimmer geschlürft. Die Dursleys waren, Merlin sei Dank, schon in ihren Betten und so kam er ohne große Diskussionen in sein Zimmer. Er hatte seine Sachen ausgezogen und sorgfältig auf den kleinen klapprigen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch gelegt und sich einen seiner viel zu großen Pyjamas angezogen.

Er war traurig. Der Abend mit Draco war so schön gewesen und als er Draco geküsst hatte, wusste er, dass er in den blonden Schönling verliebt war. Aber wenn dieser gewusst hätte, dass er Harry Potter war, hätte er ihn wohl lieber verflucht, statt ihn zurück zu küssen. Harry seufzte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er an eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem Slytherin geträumt. Da schließlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Wunschdenken war. Sein Erzfeind aus der Schule konnte ihn nie lieben.

Er wollte gerade einschlafen, als er ein leichtes Klopfen an seinem Fenster aufschrecken ließ. Wer bitteschön schrieb ihm denn mitten in der Nacht. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Gerade hatte er die Eule hereingelassen und wollte das Fenster wieder schließen, als er plötzlich von etwas großen einfach über den Haufen geflogen wurde. Keuchend fiel er zu Boden. „Ich habe Dich gefunden!", rief auch schon eine aufgeregte Stimme, die Harry als die von Draco identifizierte. Draco schälte sich gerade aus seinem wüsten Umhang, als er plötzlich Harry entdeckte.

„Du?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, ich.", entgegnete der Gryffindor traurig. Jetzt würde bestimmt ein Donnerwetter losgehen.

Mühsam sammelte Draco seine entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder zusammen und schaute sich dann in dem Zimmer um. „Also in dieser Bruchbude werde ich bestimmt nicht mit Dir leben. Pack Deine Sachen. Du kommst mit zu mir.", sagte er dann bestimmt.

Das war ja typisch Malfoy. Klar war das Zimmer, in dem er lebte, wirklich schrecklich, aber musste er mal wieder auf seine hochnäsige Art darüber herziehen? Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, die sich gewaschen hatte, als er realisierte, was Draco da gerade gesagt hatte. „Du… du willst wirklich mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich will ich das. Endlich habe ich Dich richtig kennen gelernt. Und wen ich da kennen gelernt habe, fand ich einfach atemberaubend. Lass uns einfach alles gewesene vergessen und komm mit mir." Harry war gerührt von seinen Worten und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als Malfoy sich plötzlich vor ihm niederkniete und ihn ernst ansah. „Harry James Potter, ich liebe Dich. Möchtest Du mein Mann werden?", fragte er. Harry nickte nur glücklich, ehe er ein „Ja" hauchte und beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

oooooooooo

Bereits am nächsten Tag wurde im Tagespropheten die Verlobung der beiden bekannt gegeben. Lucius Malfoy war zwar, als Draco mit Harry wieder zu Hause aufgetaucht war und ihm und seiner Mutter erklärt hatte, dass er Harry heiraten wollte, ganz unmalfoyhaft in Ohnmacht gefallen, hatte sich aber wenig später damit abgefunden und feierte ein halbes Jahr später in Hogwarts mit sämtlichen Schülern und Lehrern die Vermählung seines Sohnes mit Harry Potter. Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende.

oooooooooo

So, das war's… Ich hoffe, Ihr habt erkannt, um was für ein Märchen es sich gehandelt hat und es hat Euch gefallen. Mir hat es nämlich unglaublich Spaß gemacht das hier zu schreiben.

LG Nerventod


End file.
